


He learned...

by myhead_myuniverse



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhead_myuniverse/pseuds/myhead_myuniverse
Summary: He learned to hate his mark. He hated it for the looks his parents gave him and the sad eyes people gave him when he lied to them. He watched his sister’s turning from a dark blue to a bright one, he watched it change shape over the years and he watched her find to love of her life while he tried to forget about his. He tried to forget its faded color and ignore the changing shapes. He never look at it now, ever. Or Joe gets a blue mark instead of a pink one and his parents are not happy with it so they taught him to hate it. One day he can't ignore it anymore, will he let his soulmate go away or will he go against his parents?





	

 

             - I found my soulmate!

Zoe’s words rang through his ears. He was happy for her, really, but it made him want to cry as he hugged her.

*************************************

**_ Soulmates _ **

When you’re around 11 a mark appear on your body, most people have it but some don’t. When you’re young, everybody tells you how great it is to have a mark and to have your soulmate by your side, if you ever find him. Little Joe’s excited, he wants to know how it feel, to have this little shape on his body and to know somebody out there is made for you. He’s only 8 but he can’t wait to see this little pink design on him.

The evening of his 11th birthday he felt a slight burn on his side and he knew it had appeared. He ran to the first mirror he saw and looked at it. He couldn’t stop smiling. It was a little blue cloud right on his rib. He was really happy and proud of it despite its unusual color. He couldn’t wait to show his parents and his sister.

Unfortunately his parents’ reaction wasn’t quite the one he had expected. They weren’t as happy as he was. They said he should be ashamed of it, that he should hide it and tell everyone it never appeared. He listened to them, nodding as a response before locking himself in his room. He started crying, he didn’t understand why his parents weren’t happy, why they weren’t proud of him, it’s not like he chose the mark. It wasn’t long before Zoe was there holding him in her arms while he was sobbing.

        - I don’t get it Zoe, _he sniffed_ , why mom and dad hate it?

        - Show it to me Joseph, _she smiled._

He hesitated a little, scared his sister would react the same way, before lifting up his shirt. He shut his eyes waiting for his sister to yell at him but she didn’t, she only pressed her thumb against it.

        - Wow, _she smiled._  
        - What’s wrong with it? _He asked still shaking_.  
        - Nothing, there's nothing wrong with it... it’s only...special.  
        - What is it? Is it bad?  
        - No, it’s only the color. Boy’s mark are usually pink, because their soulmates are girls but yours is blue. It means your soulmate’s a boy.

He froze, shocked, speechless. He should feel weird shouldn’t he? But he didn’t, he still felt great about it. He didn’t care if his soulmate was a boy or a girl.

        - There’s nothing wrong with it, _Zoe said again_. You know Marcus?

Joe nodded, not sure if he could trust his voice.

        - He has one just like it too, _Zoe smiled_.

Joe remembered Marcus, everyone liked him, and nobody thought he was weird or different because of his mark. He wanted to be like Zoe, really, act like everything was normal and go against his parents but he couldn’t. He took the piece of skin-colored tape his parents bought him and covered it up.

*************************************************

He learned to hate it. He hated it for the looks his parents gave him and the sad eyes people had when he lied to them. He watched his sister’s turning from a dark blue to a bright one, he watched it change shape over the years and he watched her find to love of her life while he tried to forget about his. He tried to forget its faded color and ignore the changing shapes. He never look at it now, ever.

One day, he moved out in his own flat with his friend Caspar. He was happy, far from the disappointed looks of his parents, he loved his job and he had new friends. He forgot about it, really, it wasn’t bothering him anymore, until he felt it burn against his side. Like always he ignored it, hoping it was burning it off his skin and shook the hand of the boy in front of him.

        - I’m Jack, _he said._  
        - Joe _, he replied._

*************************************************

He made new friends, Jack, Conor, Mikey, Oli and Josh. He lied to them too. He knew Caspar, Jack and Oli had a blue mark but it didn’t change anything. He watched them fall in love but he kept partying and bringing girls home. He dated a few too and his parents were pretty happy but it never felt right. Everyone around him found the love of their lives, except him, him and Jack. He knew it was only because his friend wasn't looking, he liked going out to much to stop now. They grew close friends since they were the only single ones. Joe was happy with it, he liked Jack a lot and it made him feel less bad, less alone.

*************************************************

       - Hey mate, what are we doing tonight? _Joe asked letting himself fall on his friend’s couch._  
       - Don’t know, movies?  
       - Sure

The night went by quickly, they played, talked and laughed.

      - Hey Joe look at this, _Jack said showing the mark on his arm_.  
      - Yeah? What’s up with it?  
      - The color is changing.

The older one never really got to take a look at it but he remembered how dark it had been the first time he’d seen it. The mark was still dark but it was getting brighter.

      - Why? _Joe asked_.

He remembered seeing it on his sister’s but he never really asked.

       - It means I’m getting closer to my soulmate, like mentally, like he’s opening up to me.  
       - Do you know who it is?  
       - No, but that’s okay, I’ll find him, _he smiled_.

He faked smile back at his friend. He was losing his last friend. He knew it was selfish but he wished Jack would stay single with him instead.

**********************************************

A holiday in L.A without soulmates was the best idea they’d ever got. They were all lying outside on their chair next to the pool trying to get a little bit tanned before going back to their rainy country. It was calm, nobody was talking, and they could only hear the birds and the waves in their pool.

Joe got up slowly, trying not to disturb the others, to go for a swim. He felt weird and light headed, but he brushed it off, at least he tried, and kept walking until he felt a sharp pain on his rib. Both his hands came clutching his side, a loud scream escaped his mouth and his legs gave out. Caspar and Josh jumped out of their seat to see what had happen. He thought the pain would a stop but it didn’t, it only got worst.

       - Joe, what is that? _Caspar asked pointing the lights coming out of the tape on his mark._

He ripped it off letting is mark free but the pain kept getting bigger and bigger. His head shot up when he heard Jack scream too, his head thrown back on his chair and his hand clutching his arm. The same light was coming off of it but Joe didn’t have time to think about it has the pain continued. He screamed out one last time before passing out.

******************************************

       - Why did he do that? _He heard Josh ask_  
       - I don’t know, _Caspar breathed out_.

He was half conscious, he could hear both his friend talking as he felt the sensation coming back to his body.

       - I'm going to check up on Jack, _Josh said_.

Jack… He remembered what happened. Their mark lit up at the same time and of what he could hear they felt the same pain. He wasn’t dumb… Jack was his soulmate and he felt like an idiot, he should have seen it sooner. It took a little moment before he opened his eyes to see his friend sitting alone on his bed.

       - Hey buddy, _he smiled_ , how are you feeling?  
       - Hey, I don’t… I don’t know…

He took a deep breath.

       - What happened? _He asked hoping Caspar would know_.  
       - You got your full mark.

Joe looked at him confused, he knew so little about marks since everybody thought he did not have one.

       - It became a bright blue, _he said pointing his mark_.

Joe looked at it surprised, it was really pretty, he pressed his thumb against it like Zoe did the day she told him his mark was special.

         - Why?  
         - It happens when soulmates are ready to commit to each other, usually it happens quickly after you met him.  
         - Did yours hurt like that?  
         - No, I think yours did because you thought weren’t ready. Your soulmate realised he was ready to meet the love of his life but you weren’t and you kept your mark hidden. I think it was its way to shine through so you stopped ignoring it, maybe because deep down you wanted to meet him too?

He only nodded, unsure of what he should say. Maybe Caspar was right.

        - Why did you hide it Joe? Why did you lie? Jack’s… _He sighed_. Jack thought you knew but you didn't want him...

He sighed biting his lips and looking at his shaking hands.

        - I didn’t know Cas, I didn’t know it was him…I swear I didn't know... I haven’t look at it in years, I don’t even know what it looks like right now…  
        - It’s a cloud with rain, it changed when Jack touched it.

He knew the rain meant his soulmate was sad, hurt and it was killing him to know it was all his fault.

        - I need to see him Caspar…

His friend nodded leaving the room. He waited a few minutes nervously playing with his fingers. He saw the blond open the door. He invited him to sit on the bed, by his side. He took Jack’s arm in his hand and couldn’t help the urge to press his thumb against the mark gently making a sun appear behind the little cloud. Joe smiled, a real one this time.

         - When I got my mark, _he started,_ I was so happy with it, _he smiled biting his lip._ I loved it, I was proud of it, it was unique you know. I had never seen a guy with a mark like this one. I wanted everyone to see it and I fell in love with the person who had the same even if I didn’t know him, know you.

Jack smiled never tearing his eyes from Joe whose eyes were full of tears.

          - I showed it to my parents, _he said failing to steady his voice,_ I thought they would be happy and proud of their little boy but the look they gave me Jack… _He sobbed his friend’s name._

The blonde didn’t waste time taking his soulmate in his arms. He kissed the top of his head holding him tight against his chest.

           - They told me I should be ashamed, it was the worst mark anyone could have. They told me it was wrong. They said I should cover it and told everyone I never had one so I did. I started hating it, hating you because it was the reason they didn’t love me. I was nothing for them. I was 12 and working so hard so my parent would only look at me like they used to but they only looked at me with disgust, it got better with time I guess.

Joe was full on crying by now, it felt really good to get it out of his chest.

           - My sister was the only one who was there for me, telling me I was special and I should cherish it and be proud but I couldn’t… I was too scared.  
           - I’m sorry, _Jack whispered,_ you’re not alone anymore love.

He smiled wiping the tears of his cheek. He looked into Jack’s eyes and couldn’t help but wanting to kiss the boy in front of him, even if it was against everything his parents ever told him.  “Fuck it” _He thought before pressing his lips against his soulmate’s._ His hand found its way to his neck and he felt one on his cheek. After a while they broke the kiss smiling at each other.

        - Wow, _Joe breathed._  
        - Yeah, _Jack replied_.

They looked at each other for a while.

        - Show it to me, _Jack asked._

Joe turned on his side showing the now bright blue cloud. He felt a shiver down his spine as Jack’s finger ghosted over it. He almost moaned when the younger one pressed his lips against it.

            - When I got mine, _he said cuddling up against the other one who wrapped his arms around him,_ some kids kept making fun of me. Every day they would bully me because I was different and every day I kept thinking that it did not matter because one day I would find you and everything would be worth it. Then I met you and I felt it you know, my mark started burning and all but you said you didn’t have a soulmate so I thought maybe it was nothing, that I just thought you were cute, but I couldn’t get you out of my head. One day, I saw it one you, the covering and I thought it was nothing until what happened earlier. I thought...  
           - I hadn’t seen my mark in years Jack, _he said slowly,_ I didn’t know it was you but I felt it too, the first time… I just ignored it… I’m not afraid anymore, I want this, I want us…

Joe never saw him smile that bright.

           - I want it too, _he said before pressing his lips against his friend again and again._

************************************************

They were back in London, both cuddling on Joe’s bed. Joe’s head was on Jack’s chest listening to his heart beating. They were happy, enjoying each other’s presence until someone knocked on his door. He sighed slightly annoyed and got up to open the door. An over excited Zoe walked passed him talking and talking but he couldn’t understand half of what she was saying.

       - Zoe calm down, what’s going on?

She stopped and he saw her eyes drifting to his shirtless side.

        - So it’s true?!  
        - What are you talking about?  
        - You found your soulmate and you did not tell me!  
        - How do you know?  
        - Caspar  
        - Damn it, I wanted to make a surprise.

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes.

         - I’m proud of you Broseph, _she hugged him._  
         - Thank you, _he hugged her back,_ I’m sorry I did not listened to you sooner.  
         - It’s okay, you needed your time. I love you and it’s your time to be happy.  
        - I love you too

They were still hugging when they heard footsteps coming their way.

            - Hey love, who was it? Why aren’t you back in bed? Oh hi, _he said noticing Joe wasn’t alone._  
            - Zoe, this is Jack, my soulmate.  
            - I love when you say that, _Jack answered before hugging Zoe._ Happy to meet you.  
            - Me too, _she smiled,_ I’m so happy for you two.  
            - Yeah, me too, _he said as the blonde hugged his waist._  
            - As much as I like spending time with you, Alfie’s waiting for me in the car, I was just checking up on you, we were going for dinner at Jim’s. We should definitely go out all four of us sometimes.  
            - Yeah, sure, _Jack answered for him._

She kissed his cheek and left screaming something he didn’t quite understood. He turned around wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

         - Sorry for that, _he whispered lips only inches from Jack’s._

Joe’s hand tangled themselves in Jack’s hair as this one kissed down his neck.

          - Jack, _he half whispered, half moaned._  
          - Mhmm?  
         - We should go back to my bed.  
          - Yepp, we should

Joe had never been so happy his apartment was so small, quickly they were both on his bed. He was straddling Jack and their mouth were locked together. They were making out as Jack’s hand were exploring the other’s body and Joe’s stayed on his neck. He could feel Joe’s hand shake and he understood how nervous he was. He switched their places so he was on top of the smaller man.

       - Just relax, _he said kissing his shoulder._  
       - I’m sorry, it’s just… I’ve never… I don’t know… I don’t want to disappoint you  
       - You won’t, I promise, _he said laying his hand on the others cheek._ Don’t restrain yourself, _he bit his lips before pressing them against Joe’s._

Joe’s hand didn’t waste time undoing Jack’s pants making the younger one smile. Once his pants and boxers were down, he did the same with Joe’s.

       - The lube’s in the top drawer, _he said still panting._

He bend over looking for it and Joe couldn’t help but stare at him. He couldn’t believe he ignored that for years.

       - Oh come on, stop staring at my ass, _his boyfriend laughed._  
       - Can’t help it your so hot.  
       - I know, _he answered with a quick kiss._

He lubed up his fingers and looked at Joe.

        - It can be the other way around you know? _He asked trying to make him comfortable._  
        - No, it’s alright, I want you to fuck me. Please Jack, _he moaned._  
        - Oh my god, you need to stop doing that or I’m gonna cum right there.

The other laughed and opened his legs giving access to his soulmate. He pressed his first finger lightly against his hole before pushing it all the way in. The first one did not hurt, it was just uncomfortable, the second and the third did thought but it was manageable mixed with the pleasure of Jack’s mouth around him.

       - Fuck Jack, _he moaned,_ so close.

The younger one stopped got up and pulled his fingers out.

       - You’re such a dick, _Joe panted looking at a smiling Jack._

He lubed himself up and pressed his dick against Joe’s hole.

        - Are you ready? _He whispered._

Joe nodded gripping Jack’s arm and wrapping his legs around his waist. Jack started pushing making Joe wince.

        - It’s okay love, you just need to relax a little bit.

He slowly kissed his neck and his collarbone. He was almost all the way in when Joe’s eyes started watering. He pushed one last time before stopping. He waited a little bit, not only for Joe to adjust but for him too, Joe was so fucking tight.

         - You’re doing so well baby boy, _he whispered in his ear before kissing him slowly._

It took a few moment before he got the okay to move. He started slowly at first, making sure his boyfriend was okay, but it wasn’t long before Joe asked him, well more begged for him to go faster, harder.

         - Fuck Jack! _He moaned_  
        - So fucking tight Joseph.

They knew they wouldn’t last long. Not with Joe’s ass clenching so hard against Jack and not with Jack hitting his prostate every thrust

       - So close, _Jack moaned._

Joe would have answered if he wasn’t so far gone but his grip on Jack's arm tightened as he moaned loudly and Jack took that as a “me too”. It took a few more thrust before they both came, Jack deep inside Joe’s ass and Joe a few seconds after. Joe’s hand found its way to Jack’s head gently resting on his shoulder. They took time to catch their breath before moving. Jack rolled over taking his shirt to wipe the cum of Joe and laid back on the bed. Joe cuddled up against him.

       - I love you, _Jack said._

Joe could have cried right now as he answered him the same. As usual he couldn’t help but make a joke to hide his emotions.

       - I won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow will I?  
       - Probably not, _he laughed kissing his forehead before pulling him closer._

*************************************************

       - I can’t, _Joe said letting go of Jack’s hand._  
       - Yes you can, _Zoe answered taking both his hands in hers._ It’s only a dinner with mom and dad, like we do all the time.  
       - Yeah, except they hate me and they’re gonna hate me even more after today and we’re gonna yell at each other. I don’t want that…  
       - Joe, you can’t hide forever, _Zoe said,_ listen we’re all with you on this okay? Just this once, and if something goes bad we leave and you can decide to never come back.

He took a deep breath and nodded.

       - Okay let’s go…

Zoe smiled still worried about his brother and knocked at the door. She seemed sure of herself but she didn’t know if it was really a good idea. For a moment she panicked, squeezing Alfie’s hand in hers. She knew how hard their parents had been on Joe and she pushed him right back at them. It was a bad idea she realized, she didn’t even know why she thought of it in the first place. Maybe she thought that seeing them together would make her parents change their mind. They were perfect for each other, Joe looked so happy and it had been a long time since she had seen him like that. Maybe she wanted to make her parents see that and realize how wrong they were.

       - Oh honey, _their mom said opening the door._

All four of them stepped inside. She hugged Zoe, then Alfie and stopped at Joe.

       - It’s been a long time Joseph, _she said hugging him,_ we missed you, you don’t come often.  
       - Yeah, I’ve been busy, _he lied._

She turned around noticing Jack standing behind her son. He saw his mom tense, he could see in her eyes that she wished it wasn’t what she thought.

      - Oh hi, I’ve never seen you before? _She smiled_  
      - I’m Jack, I’m Joe’s friend, _he stopped looking at his boyfriend,_ we make Youtube together.

He was so thankful for Jack at this moment. He promised himself he would tell them but not right now, maybe after a few beers. His mom seemed okay with his answer and didn’t ask more questions.

       - Your dad’s outside, he’s waiting by the pool.

***************************************

The afternoon went well, his parents seemed genuinely happy he was there and his dad seemed to like Jack.

       - Everybody wants to go for a swim? _His dad suggested_

He agreed without really thinking about it, it was so hot outside. Zoe, Alfie and Jack were already in the pool when he started undressing. His shirt wasn't even on the ground that his mom was tugging him inside the house.

       - Mom, mom what’s wrong? _He asked confused._  
       - What are you doing Joseph?  
       - What do you mean?  
       - Where your covering? Why aren’t you wearing it?  
       - I stopped.  
       - Why? Honey, people are gonna see it  
       - And why’s that a bad thing?  
       - It’s wrong! Boys should have a girl soulmate. It’s… It’s a malformation  
       - Then I blame you for that!  
      - How can you!? I always did everything for you!  
      - No you didn’t! You always saw me as a mistake! And I wanted you and dad to love me so bad but it never worked did it? Because I had that on me! But I’m happy now and I haven’t been for a long time because of you and dad.  
      - You should be ashamed young man!  
      - I’m not anymore, I’m only ashamed of you and the way you’re thinking, a lot of my friends have the same mark and nothing’s wrong with it. I don’t know why I came here, I thought I could make you change your mind, that you actually liked me enough to accept me as I am. I didn’t chose this mom but you chose your words.

He looked through the glass door and saw Alfie holding back Jack and Zoe yelling at their dad. What the fuck happened?!

*********************************************

He could see his boyfriend yelling at his mom. He started walking toward the house but Joe’s dad stopped him.

      - I don’t think you should be involved in this.

He was about to reply something when he felt him grip his arm.

      - What...?  
      - It’s your fault isn’t it?  
      - What are you talking about?  
      - You’re his soulmate? You’re the reason he’s not covering up his mark anymore  
      - Yes, I am, _he said without any shame._  
      - You should go  
      - No, I won’t, not without Joe  
      - Yes you are, we don’t want you damaging him more  
      - Damaged, _he laughed sarcastically_

If Alfie hadn’t come between them, he would have punched him. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, damaged… Joe never really said anything about what his parents told him when he was young and Jack never pushed but now he understood how hard it must have been.

         - I think the only one damaged here is you!  
         - How dare are you? You don’t know anything about my son and I.  
         - I know enough to see how much you ruin his happiness and now he’s happy with me but you can’t stand it can you?!  
         - You little shit! You better let my son alone!  
         - He won’t, _Zoe interfered,_ he’s Joe’s soulmate and they’re happy together.  
         - What you’re on his side now?! YOU turned my kids against me!  
         - He never did anything but take care of Joseph, _Zoe replied,_ you did. You kept putting so much shit on Joe’s shoulder, I tried not hating you but he was my little brother. You and mom never let him alone, I was always on his side, but I was still so nice with you because you were my parents and I loved you but you’ve crossed a line. Joe’s happy now and I’m not letting you ruin it again.

At this moment, Joe stormed out of the house, his mom hot on his trails.

       - What’s going on? _His mom asked before him._  
       - This kid turned our children against us.

That’s when the real fight started. Zoe and Jack yelling and arguing with his parents. Joe’s head was spinning, his hands were shaking and he could barely breathe. His legs gave out and he found himself sitting on the ground, his hands on each side of his head. He wanted this to be over, he wanted to be back at Zoe’s cuddling with Jack, listening to a movie and laughing with his sister. It didn’t take long before he felt familiar arms around him.

      - Hey baby, _Jack said kissing the top of his head,_ it’s alright, breathe…

It wasn’t the first time Joe had a panic attack but it was the worst one Jack had ever seen. He could feel everyone’s eyes on them and the yelling stopped.

      - Hey Joseph, listen to me, _he tried._

He lifted Joe’s head so their eyes could meet but nothing, it was like he couldn’t even see him.

        - Zoe? _He asked worried._ Zoe, I don’t… He’s…

“Get yourself together Jack” He thought to himself, he couldn’t let himself panic, he needed to help his boyfriend.

        - Use your mark, _Zoe said simply._  
        - My mark? _He asked surprised._  
        - When your mark touches his, it calms him down, that’s how Alfie helps me when I have attacks.

He wasn’t sure he understood what she meant until his arm was against Joe’s side. He could fell something inside him, warm and comforting and he hoped Joe could feel it too. He felt his soulmate’s breathing calm down and his body relax making it stop shaking. Their eyes locked for a second and Jack knew it had worked.

       - Are you alright? _He asked worried._  
       - Ye…yeah, _he nodded._

He helped him up on his feet and hugged him, never disconnecting their mark.

      - You scared me, _he whispered kissing the top of his head._  
      - I just wanna go home and cuddle.  
      - Yeah, me too, come one we’re leaving.

He pulled away from the embrace, taking Joe’s hand in his.

      - I think we’re leaving, _he announced walking toward the door._  
      - If you leave with this boy Joseph don’t bother to come back son, _his dad finally spoke up._  
      - Yeah, I’ll do that, _he answered without looking back._

For a second, he feared that his sister would stay there, with their parents and choose them over him.

      - Guess, we’ll do that too, _Zoe said following both boys._

After, he felt bad for ever doubting the only person who was always there for him.

       - Oh honey… _His mom said,_ we weren’t talking about you…  
       - I know, but I’m leaving and I won’t come back either unless Joe’s with me…

************************************************

That car ride was long and silent. Joe’s head was on Jack’s shoulder as the other one started playing with his fingers. Alfie was driving and Zoe was looking out the window. There was background music but the atmosphere was heavy.

        - I’m sorry, _Zoe said after a while,_ it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed you to come with me… I just thought they would wake up you know?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

       - It’s alright, it’s not your fault. I would’ve done it sooner or later and I’m happy you were there to stand up to them with me.  
       - I won’t let you down ever Joseph, _she smiled._

He smiled back at her.

       - Can we still do our movie night? _He asked unsure._  
       - Of course! _She beamed_

**************************************************

This was it. That was all he needed in his life.

He was on Zoe’s couch listening to a movie and cuddling with the love of his life as Zoe was doing the same. They were talking and laughing, all four of them and he didn’t need anything else.

Joe learned to hate the mark when he was young but now he learned to love it. Love it despite what everyone else said, despite what his parents thought. He learned to love it but most importantly he learned to love the man behind it.

“I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, the internet really lack of Joeck one shot.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> Love you,  
> Lauren xxxx


End file.
